Pidiendo un deseo
by Yiriz
Summary: Ellos sólo esperan tener un futuro juntos, después de todo, a veces los deseos de año nuevo sí se cumplen, ¿no? OS - Scorose


Este OS lo escribí hace dos años como parte de un intercambio de año nuevo en un grupo dramione en Facebook, el regalo fue para Karla De Luna Jmz, quien pidió un Dramione o un Scorose, yo opté por el segundo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es producto de mi loca imaginación.

* * *

 **Pidiendo un deseo.**

* * *

— ¿Pidiendo un deseo? —escucha a alguien a sus espaldas, reconoce la voz de inmediato, pero no voltea.

—Algo así —responde sonriendo a las estrellas; nunca había visto una noche tan estrellada como aquella.

—Y… ¿cuál es tu deseo? —pregunta él, llegando a su lado y clavando su mirada en ella.

—No importa, ya se cumplió —responde mirándolo y encontrándose con esa grisácea mirada; gris como el metal, cálida como el fuego. Sonríe pues sabe que esa calidez estaba reservada para ella.

Él corresponde a la sonrisa.

— ¿Y? ¿Puedo saber que hacemos aquí? —pregunta ella, girándose hacia él.

—Es una sorpresa —el rubio gira hacia ella y se acerca.

— ¿Una sorpresa? —alza una ceja, era un gesto que desde hace tiempo se le había pegado de él—. Pues espero que valga, porque mi familia va a matarme cuando sepa que no estaré con ellos esta noche —dice mordiendo su labio y bajando la mirada.

—Hey —él la toma de la barbilla y levanta su rostro, da un paso mas hacia ella—, claro que va a valer, sé que te preocupa lo que tu familia piensa, también me importa lo que la mía piensa; pero, bonita, si estamos aquí es porque yo quiero empezar este año contigo, y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente —estaban a sólo centímetros de distancia.

La pelirroja levanta su mirada, en sus azules ojos se notaba la preocupación, pero también el amor que sentía por ese rubio de ojos grises que tenía frente a ella. Él toma sus manos, entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella y acerca más su rostro, junta sus frentes.

—Sabes que esta puede ser la ultima vez que podamos estar juntos —dice ella, cerrando los ojos.

—No, esta sólo será nuestra última vez juntos sin tener que estar muy atentos de que nadie los vea —corrige el rubio.

Ella suelta un suspiro.

—Vamos —dice él, separándose.

— ¿A dónde? —pregunta más animada.

—Tú sólo sígueme —comienzan a caminar juntos, tomados de la mano, algo que nunca habían hecho, o al menos no con tanta libertad.

— ¡Por Merlín! —exclama la pelirroja al ver lo que el rubio le había preparado.

Frente a ella se extendía un camino con velas en las orillas, al final de ese camino se podía ver una mesa rodeada de más velas, de fondo estaba el famoso Palacio de Westminster y el enorme Big Ben a poco más de una hora de marcar las doce en punto, el inicio de un nuevo año.

—Malfoy, debiste de haber gastado mucho en esto —dice ella caminando hacia la mesa.

—Hey, tú lo has dicho, soy un Malfoy —contesta el rubio sonriendo de lado—, además, si es por ti, Granger…, no es un gasto —llega a su lado y le ofrece una silla.

La pelirroja sonríe y se sienta, Malfoy hace lo mismo. Enseguida una charola llega hasta le mesa, el rubio quita la tapa y una deliciosa cena aparece. Los ojos de ella brillan, la comida era algo que le gustaba tanto como los libros o el quidditch, era un hábito que había heredado de su padre. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, la pelirroja comienza a probar la deliciosa cena.

Malfoy mira cómo la chica observa la cena y cómo sin pena alguna comienza a comerla. Sonríe, nunca había conocido a una chica con un apetito como el de ella, o mejor dicho, nunca había conocido a una chica que se atreviera a comer todo lo que ella comía en público y que mantuviera esa figura. No era una supermodelo, pero tenía un cuerpo que lo volvía loco.

—Esto está delicioso —dice la pelirroja, al terminar de pasar la comida que tenía en la boca; pues a pesar de su gran apetito igual contaba con los buenos modales que su madre le había enseñado.

— ¿De verdad? Pues yo la hice con mucho amor así que… obviamente está deliciosa —bromea el rubio, ella suelta una pequeña risa.

—Seguro que sí, ya me imagino a un Malfoy en la cocina, con su mandil de flores y todo —dice ella, riendo.

—Sí, no sabes lo bien que me veo con mandil —responde él, riendo también.

Pasan los minutos, terminan de cenar, enseguida aparecen dos copas y una botella de vino, Malfoy sirve el vino en cada copa y le entrega una a ella.

—Propongo un brindis —habla él, alzando su copa—, por la mujer más hermosa, inteligente, provocativa, orgullosa y fantasiosa que más amo…, Rose Granger-Weasley —ella no puede evitar sonrojarse.

—Y yo propongo un brindis por el chico más guapo, sencillo, necio, cariñoso y misterioso que me vuelve loca… Hunter McLaggen —dice la pelirroja con su copa alzada y riendo al notar la mueca que hace el rubio—, es broma, sabes que no soporto a ese idiota —se levanta y camina hacia él, Malfoy hace lo mismo— y sabes que el único tonto que me vuelve loca eres tú, Scorpius Malfoy —sonríe, ambos chocan sus copas y dan un sorbo sin dejar de mirarse.

Dejan las copas sobre la mesa.

— ¿Y eso? —pregunta Rose señalando una mesa en la que había un aparato muggle— Eso es un… iPod, un aparato muggle, ¿no?

Scorpius asiente.

—Si, y la verdad es que es algo muy útil.

—Estoy segura que, con esa obsesión que tienes por los muggles, mi abuelo y tú se llevarían muy bien —dice la pelirroja.

—Que mi padre no te escuche decir eso —dice Malfoy bajando la mirada, pero enseguida la levanta, saca su varita y apuntando al iPod hace un movimiento. Enseguida una música tranquila y romántica comienza a sonar.

El rubio ofrece su mano a la pelirroja, ella la toma y coloca su otra mano sobre su hombro, él la toma de la cintura. Comienzan a balancearse al ritmo de la música.

—Oye… sé como es tu padre, mi familia, sobretodo mi papá, han hablado de él; pero tú también me has hablado de él y a pesar de todo lo que hizo, sabes que te quiere, estoy segura que está orgulloso de ti, no tienes porque ocultar tu gusto por la cultura muggle frente a él —dice Rose mirándolo a los ojos.

—Ay, Rosie, eres tan inocente —Scorpius pone ambas manos sobre la cintura de la chica, ella rodea su cuello con sus manos—, pero mejor no hablemos de nuestras familias, este es nuestro momento.

Sin detener su lento baile se miran a los ojos y ninguno dice nada más. La canción termina. Faltan sólo unos minutos para el año nuevo. Scorpius toma dos pequeños platos de cristal que tenían algunas uvas.

—Algunos muggles tienen una costumbre de fin de año, ellos se comen una uva por cada una de las doce campanadas de los últimos segundos del año y piden doce deseos, uno por cada uva que se coman; según la tradición, se cree que el que se coma las doce uvas al compás de las campanadas tendrá un año próspero —explica el rubio dándole uno de los platos a Rose.

Ella sonríe. Ambos miran el enorme Big Ben marcando las 11:59 p.m., el segundero avanzaba… 50 segundos… 40 segundos… 30 segundos… 15 segundos… 11:59:48 p.m., las campanadas comienzan a sonar, ambos jóvenes comienzan a comerse cada una de las uvas y a pensar en sus deseos de año nuevo.

Falta sólo una campanada, ambos se miran a los ojos. Tocan la última campanada.

—Y mi último deseo es un futuro a tu lado —dice la pelirroja y se lleva la última uva a la boca.

—Después de todo lo pasado, creo que el mejor presente es un futuro, juntos —dice Scorpius y come la última uva.

Malfoy la jala hacia él por la cintura, Granger da un pequeño brinco, sus miradas se cruzan.

—Te amo —dicen al mismo tiempo, sonríen.

El reloj marca la media noche, los fuegos artificiales no tardan en brillar en el estrellado cielo de un nuevo año.

Él, sin esperar más, la besa. Sus labios se unen a la perfección, igual que el primer beso robado en ese solitario pasillo de Hogwarts, estaban hechos el uno para el otro, encajaban totalmente; ellos lo sabían y a pesar de tardar mucho en aceptarlo, ahora estaban ahí, disfrutando de ese sencillo placer que les provocaba besar los labios del otro.

Habían pedido sus deseos, habían iniciado el año nuevo juntos, habían pedido un futuro a lado del otro, se habían besado a media noche; según el destino, según las costumbres, eso debía significar algo; ellos se querían, ellos se amaban, ellos debían estar juntos… y después de todo, el destino lo quería así.

* * *

 **¡Feliz año nuevo a todos!**

 **PD: Este es mi primer Scorose así que… no me juzguen tan duro :c xD**

 **PD2: Un pequeño obsequio por tardar tanto en actualizar mis otros fics :c**


End file.
